


Вечное возвращение

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Ради всеобщего блага. Гарри это понимает.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eternal Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400319) by [silverpard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpard/pseuds/silverpard). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды HP Het&Gen.  
> Бета: Sputnik29.

Книга Екклесиаста, глава 1, стих 9: _Что было, то и будет; и что делалось, то и будет делаться, и нет ничего нового под солнцем_.

***

Он рождается в приюте, крича от ужаса, смятения и ярости.

Только через два года Том перестает машинально отликаться на «Гарри». Он не знает, как и почему оказался в теле Тома Риддла, не знает, что должен сделать, и его парализует страх что-то изменить и стереть будущего себя.

«Жуткие вещи случались с волшебниками, которые вмешивались в ход времени», — звучит в голове голос Гермионы.

Он странный ребенок, редко плачет, и из-за магии те, кто его окружает, попадают в необычные ситуации. Он думает, возможно, дети чувствуют, что с ним что-то не так, и из-за этого относятся так жестоко, как только могут.

После первого раза, когда его выплеск магии задевает одного из детей, он бросается в ванную, где его рвет, — и подолгу смотрит в зеркало, ожидая увидеть красные глаза.

«Профессор Макгонагалл рассказывала мне, какие жуткие вещи случались с волшебниками, которые вмешивались в ход времени...»

Гарри Поттер рос забитым ребенком, не зная о своей силе, о магии, что его защищала. Том Риддл рос жестоким, одиноким мальчиком с сильной магией и жаждой ее контролировать. Гарри больше не забитый ребенок и не позволит снова себя таким сделать. Так он себе говорит. К тому моменту, как приходит Дамблдор, он обретает больше контроля, чем мог предположить — беспомощным мальчиком, запертым в чулане под лестницей и не знающим всех своих возможностей.

Как только появляется Дамблдор, ему хочется кинуться к нему и выложить все свои секреты. Ему хочется, чтобы Дамблдор нес это бремя, которое не его и к которому он никогда не будет готов; хочется, чтобы Дамблдор сказал ему, что делать, — так же, как прежде спланировал всю его жизнь; хочется, чтобы Дамблдор получил от него это знание и воспользовался им — для всеобщего блага.

Но Дамблдор смотрит на него — добрый мудрый Дамблдор — с откровенной неприязнью, сильно контрастирующей с улыбкой, которой одаривал такого же осиротевшего, такого же угнетенного Гарри Поттера, и Том понимает, что не может сказать этому человеку ничего.

«Для всеобщего блага», — с неприязнью проносится в его воспоминаниях. «Магия — cила», — шепчет образ Лорда Волдеморта.

Он не говорит ничего — лишь то, что раньше видел в Омуте памяти. Он чувствует, как неприятие Дамблдора жжет, глубоко жалит и извивается под кожей, словно змеи, с которыми он подружился от одиночества. Он не может доверять Альбусу Дамблдору, — а если он не может доверять Дамблдору, то не может доверять никому.

***

Он знает, от молодого Лорда Волдеморта такого бы никто не ожидал, но в первый раз, когда он видит Хогвартс, то чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Ему приходится плотно сомкнуть веки, делая вид, что он не может до конца поверить тому, что видит, — обычная реакция маглорожденного.

Мысленно он кричит, обезумев радости. Мысленно он целует каменный пол, мысленно он прижимает руки к стенам и клянется, что никогда не оставит это место, что всегда будет возвращаться; Хогвартс всегда будет домом. Внешне он спокоен и насторожен, впечатлен, но не поражен. Это место, где он примется изучать магию, где найдет средства, чтобы стать великим, и ничего больше.

Он закусывает губу, когда надевает Шляпу, снова и снова шепчет «Слизерин» — потому что если он что-то и знает, так это то, что Том должен туда попасть.

«Плохие вещи случаются с волшебниками, которые играют со временем», — думает он, и если Шляпа и слышит эти мысли, то не подает виду, лишь отправляет его на факультет, который, как она однажды сказала, поможет ему достичь величия.

***

Вполне возможно, Том Риддл — самый блестящий ученик за всю историю Хогвартса. Раз так говорят, должно быть, так и есть, но ему все равно не верится.

Он популярен и куда более силен, чем должен быть в своем возрасте, быстро схватывает и на годы опережает своих однокурсников. Перед учителями он упорно трудится, обаянием и хитростью выведывает у них все заклинания, о которых только может разузнать. Он жалеет, что не занялся этим, когда был Гарри Поттером и его со всех сторон окружали опасные волшебники и волшебницы с многолетним магическим опытом.

(Как, гадает он, Том узнал, что такое крестраж? Откуда услышал о нем, как догадался спросить Слагхорна? Он искал упоминания повсюду и не смог найти ничего подобного — даже среди самых древних книг по темным искусствам в Запретной Секции.)

Он учится обманывать и очаровывать, собирает вокруг себя людей. Он призывает тех, кого видел в воспоминаниях из Омута памяти, — чистокровных волшебников, сильных и хитрых. Они не становятся его друзьями: он испытывает к ним лишь отвращение, вспоминая суды над ними, описания их поступков. Они Пожиратели Смерти, мерзавцы и отбросы — волшебники, у которых силы больше, чем разума; которые следовали за безумцем и убивали тех, о ком Гарри заботился, разрушали жизни, разрушали семьи.

Впрочем, он их очаровывает — хотя бы потому, что Волдеморт ничто без людей, которые бы за ним верно следовали. Очаровывает, льстит, беззастенчиво лжет, а в ряде случаев учит их страху.

Ему не хотелось убивать Миртл. Впрочем, ее смерть его не удивила. Он убеждает себя, что не мог этого избежать, что история не потерпит несоответствий. Он не спрашивает себя, почему просто не погрузить Василиска в сон, дав ему окаменеть. Вместо этого он гадает, как Тому вообще пришла в голову идея искать вход в Комнату в женском туалете.

Он не спрашивает себя, стоила ли преданность этого существа смерти Миртл или исключения Хагрида. Он не гадает, сможет ли спать по ночам. Сейчас он Том Риддл, — конечно, он сможет. Сможет и будет.

— Я стану великим, — сказал настоящий Том Риддл, когда Джинни лежала у его ног, холодная и едва дышащая. И Волдеморт был велик — в каком-то ужасном, ограниченном смысле, — и первым шагом оказалось именно это убийство. Надо же предпринять первые шаги, иначе как еще он сможет положить этой истории начало и подвести ее к неизбежному концу?

Благие намерения. Разве не с них все всегда начинается? Впрочем, намерения Тома как раз эгоистичные. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри Поттер выжил; он не хочет ненароком его стереть. Он боится изменить время и историю, и этот страх не дает ему избрать другой путь.

Некому забрать у него это бремя, как он надеялся, как он прежде молился; его сны переполнены ужасами, что он слышал о Волдеморте, и после них он беспомощно всхлипывает.

Поэтому он следует по уже проторенному пути и даже самому себе не лжет о мотивах. Он знает, то, что он делает — собирается сделать, — неправильно. Он не может себя оправдать; ему и не особо хочется. Он погружается в магию, она надежно ограждает его прошлое. Если в этом и можно найти какую-то истину, он ее не видит.

Он вспоминает заклинания Пожирателей Смерти, подробно их представляет и восстанавливает из памяти, мастерит их — намеренно, с целью. «Морсмордре», — шепчет он, и сверкающий зеленый череп с торчащей изо рта змеей создан. Это проще, чем он ожидал, и приводит его к мысли: эти заклинания хотят быть созданы, они уже были созданы — воспоминания о них собраны у него в голове и жаждут вырваться наружу. И он создает их, зная — лишь при одном виде самого безобидного из них люди примутся кричать.

***

Он стоит перед Риддлами, и его гнев и презрение неподдельны. Эти — люди, маглы, глупцы — по-своему несут ответственность за Волдеморта.

Волдеморт. Он задумывается, каким мог бы стать Том Риддл, вернись Меропа к Мраксам.

Какое-то время он яростно их обвиняет — рассказывает, что именно они сотворили, бросив маленького сына Тома Риддла, и убеждает себя, что у него нет иного выбора, кроме как дать истории идти свои чередом и убить их.

Он должен к этому привыкнуть, ему нужно создать дневник-крестраж, первый из семи, — нужно позволить Гарри Поттеру взять на себя роль, предназначенную ему историей. Даже Гарри использовал заклятия «Империус» и «Круциатус» — два из трех Непростительных. Он может это сделать.

«Есть только сила», — говорит ему память истинного Лорда Волдеморта. Есть только сила, и если у него ее достаточно, он сможет изменить судьбу. Он обязан так сделать.

Он вспоминает все презрение, ненависть и беззаботное высокомерие Тома, которого видел в дневнике, — такого уверенного, что способен на все, что заставит весь мир содрогнуться (так же, как и он сам в себе уверен!), — и трижды бросает смертельное заклятие. Если его рука и дрожит, то не настолько, чтобы он промахнулся.

Позже его рвет, позже он просыпается в холодном поту, позже он оплакивает утраченную чистоту души, чувствует внутри пустую боль. Позже, позже, позже — а затем больше никогда.

***

Собственное отражение его расстраивает — даже сейчас, даже в шестнадцать лет, когда он должен уже привыкнуть к красивому лицу и улыбке с пустыми глазами. Слишком много сходства с Гарри Поттером, пусть и его волосы лежат аккуратно, а глаза темные. Он испытывает облегчение, когда освобождается от тягостного взгляда Дамблдора и может изучать те ритуалы, те наитемнейшие искусства, что его преобразовывают.

Он теряет красивое лицо и искусное обаяние, которым так вскружит голову двенадцатилетней девочке, что та поверит воспоминанию из дневника, а не другу, которого знает два года.

Он понимает, почему Волдеморт посчитал, что красоту можно охотно отбросить в обмен на силу. Гарри не смог бы возненавидеть это лицо с дружелюбной улыбкой. Неудивительно, что первым его выпадом было «Я видел тебя, твое истинное лицо. Ты развалина».

«Красные глаза, — думает Гарри, — лучше всего подходят убийце».

***

Теперь уже эти истины прочно укоренились в его сознании: с волшебниками, которые вмешиваются в ход времени, случаются плохие вещи. Для всеобщего блага нужно совершать ужасные поступки.

«Мне очень жаль», — говорит он памяти Дамблдора. — Жаль, что я не понимал и так сильно тебя осуждал. Теперь я понимаю; ты поступал так, как должен был, — или поступишь».

Он почти что — и вместе с тем совсем нет — привык к этому, привык раскалывать себя на части; привык к боли, к пустоте, к эху, к тяжести.

Теперь ему нравится свое отражение: сквозь расплывчатый образ Тома явственно проступают жестокие черты Волдеморта — их легко возненавидеть и сразу можно отличить. Он смотрит в зеркало и думает о том, что этого лица Гарри Поттер может бояться — может его ненавидеть, может испытывать к нему отвращение. Это лицо научит его, что власть развращает, что он должен остаться таким золотым, насколько позволит война.

Ему нравится, что с каждой своей частицей, которую он теряет, становится легче играть роль Волдеморта. Ему нравится реакция Дамблдора на себя, его отказ в простейшей просьбе. Он гадает, дал бы Дамблдор ему работу, если бы он по-прежнему выглядел как Том.

Не имеет значения, потому что Гарри не Том — того, вероятно, можно было бы отговорить от его цели, попросту приняв его и предоставив возможность оставаться в любимом месте. Гарри знает, как все должно произойти, так что наводит проклятие и осторожно кладет диадему на бюст волшебника на буфете в Выручай-комнате.

Неважно, что Дамблдор отказал ему в доме; его частица в любом случае останется здесь. Милый Хогвартс, владелец его разделенной души и разбитого сердца, место, где он посмотрит в лицо смерти. Он не может придумать лучшего места, чтобы умереть — Темному Лорду или нет.

***

Он никогда до конца не понимал мотивов и методов Волдеморта. Он решает действовать по наитию, потому что как бы там ни было, Волдеморт сформировал целое поколение ведьм и колдунов. Он не может позволить истории развалиться из-за отсутствия ориентира — не после всего, что уже сделал.

«Ради власти, ради всеобщего блага», — говорит он своим последователям. Он смутно помнит то осознание — будто удар под дых, — что им манипулировали, и хорошо помнит жестокое чувство юмора настоящего Волдеморта — тот бы оценил горькую иронию в своих словах.

Если его мотивы слишком расплывчаты, а безжалостность последователей становится все более чудовищной, это не имеет значения, ведь он всего лишь следует тому, что знает об истории. Возможно, он ничего не знал как раз потому, что нечего было и сказать, кроме «жил волшебник, который стал таким плохим, как только возможно». Он правда надеется, что так и есть, и эта мысль даже больше растущего числа смертей, пыток, тьмы, больше всего остального показывает ему, насколько низко он пал.

«Жуткие вещи случались с волшебниками, которые вмешивались в ход времени», — говорит Гермиона. Гермиона, которая не родится еще в течение многих лет, которая станет одним из его лучших друзей, его мудростью и опорой, его осторожностью и здравым смыслом.

«Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с Гермионой Грейнджер», — мрачно думает он, вертя между пальцами палочку — тис и перо феникса. Это все еще кажется немного странным: посреди ночи ночи он берет палочку и блуждает по коридорам, пытаясь понять, где он находится и кто он такой.

***

Когда он первый раз видит Регулуса Блэка, у него перехватывает дыхание и путаются мысли. Регулус напоминает отголосок, мягкое отражение Сириуса, и он чувствует что-то, казалось бы, давно забытое. Он не может понять, ненавидит ли Регулуса за то, что тот не Сириус, — и заботит ли его, что сейчас Регулус единственный близкий ему человек.

Но он знает свою судьбу. Так что, пока не придет время и с его глаз не спадет пелена, он не обращает внимания на Регулуса Блэка, чистокровного потомка и лицемерную копию. Но вот Беллатрикс, беспощадная Белла...

При взгляде на нее он не думает о Сириусе, хотя сразу же узнает высокомерную красоту, присущую Блэкам. Он думает о Джинни и ее горящих глазах, о ее губах, прижатых к его. Джинни, которая начнет переписываться с Томом Риддлом и потеряет голову от его обаяния. Джинни, которая говорила ему, когда он вел себя глупо, которая не позволила ему уйти. Джинни, на которой он мог бы жениться, если бы выжил (а он умер, как он теперь думает, и это ад, начинающийся после станции).

— Беллатрикс Блэк, — говорит он и проводит рукой по ее волосам, думая о серых глазах Сириуса и его веселом лице; смотрит, как она распахивает глаза, и знает, что поймал ее и уже не отпустит. В отличие от Сириуса, она никогда его не оставит — и поэтому он ее целует. Он скучает по своему крестному — тот такой близкий и в то же время такой далекий, одновременно и рядом, и нет, — по единственной семье, что у него будет. «Белла», — говорит он и думает о смехе, с которым они оба умрут, о безумии, что затрагивает всех Блэков.

Он потерял крестного, потеряет и Регулуса, бледную тень живого Сириуса, но Беллу он может оставить при себе. Ему не будет до нее дела, никогда, но тем не менее он станет держать ее рядом — потому что слишком долго был один, а она смотрит на него беспечно и преданно, как и Сириус. «Моя Белла», — бормочет он себе под нос, примеряя этот образ и делая вид, что не видит выражения ее лица.

«Она убила Сириуса. Я убью ее!»

И разве нет?

***

Он входит в дом, который никогда не будет помнить, отмахивается от своего отца, как от насекомого, и долго смотрит на его бессознательное тело. Но нет, он помнит — ему предстоит вырасти с Дурслями и найти дом в Хогвартсе, который откроет для него свои двери так же, как и для Тома. Он вырастет без высокомерия Джеймса, без хулиганского восторга Сириуса от нарушения правил, без чувства достоинства Лили; не привыкший, чтобы его направляли, любили и утешали.

— Авада Кедавра, — шепчет он и идет к лестнице, так медленно, как только может, напоминая себе, что сделать это нужно. После столького времени в этом не должно быть необходимости, но он все равно себе напоминает.

Она, наверное, думает, что он поступает так намеренно, чтобы растянуть убийство, заставить ее сердце биться быстрее, сделать ее беспомощной перед страхом. Лорд Волдеморт не испытывает сомнений, не стоит пять минут перед дверью, пытаясь убедить себя, что совершает ужасный поступок ради всеобщего блага, потому что должен.

Он приказывает ей отойти, зная, что она не послушается. Он не спрашивает о Снейпе, предавшего того, кем он стал. В этот момент он забыл про Северуса Снейпа, храбрейшего человека, которого знал, и который многие годы будет страдать из-за невольного предательства своего единственного друга — друга, что едва удостоил его взглядом с того летнего дня, когда униженный сверх меры Снейп, не подумав, выплюнул «грязнокровка».

«Мама», — думает он и смотрит, на эту дрожащую, перепуганную женщину, которую прежде ни разу не видел живьем, лишь пару раз мельком во время боя — а тогда он думает лишь о заклятиях и не смотрит врагам в глаза. «Отойди в сторону», — шепчет он, рычит, ревет, надеясь, что она послушается, и зная, что этого не произойдет; чувствуя, как вокруг него смыкаются судьба и время, заставляя выдохнуть смертоносные слова, — и когда убивает ее, он смеется и смеется, ведь что еще он может сделать? Вся боль в его жизни, все, за что он ненавидел Волдеморта, — все лишь по его вине.

— Авада Кедавра! — рычит он на маленького себя — и агония кажется ему справедливым наказанием.

***

Проходят годы, наполненные лишь вечной мантрой — выжить, выжить, выжить. К тому времени, как на его пути появляется Квиррел, он начинает сожалеть о своей сентиментальности — он почти сошел с ума от страха и самобичевания; ужас подстегивает его, захлестывает, и он беспокойно идет вперед, боясь отдохнуть — небольшая передышка может положить конец его существованию, а этого допустить нельзя.

Он тянется к Квиррелу, овладевает им, всей своей силой и красноречием перетягивает его на свою сторону и тщательно контролирует, — поскольку он должен жить, должен убедиться, что Дамблдор знает о его существовании и намерен узнать больше. Он не смеет оборвать свою хрупкую связь с жизнью, не смеет потерпеть неудачу — ни здесь и сейчас, ни когда-либо.

Он Лорд Волдеморт, который боится смерти, и в то же время он Гарри Поттер, который ее преодолел, — и для него в этом странном сочетании, где один пытается быть другим, нет добра и зла, только сила. Только сила, которую он должен найти, подчинить себе и удержать — наобум, не понимая ее сути, так, чтобы мальчик мог убить его, чтобы мальчик мог жить, быть счастливым и состариться, и обрести все, что он потерял. Только сила.

Мерлин, мальчик так молод. Его глаза такие зеленые, такие... наивные, даже не подозревающие о силе, что за ним стоит. Неудивительно, почему Дамблдор не может решиться сказать, что ему придется умереть ради всеобщего блага.

***

Он знает каждый этап плана. Ему не нужно пытать Берту Джоркинс с исправленной памятью и израненным магией рассудком. Ему не нужно ломать ее, слушать ее крики и мольбы о пощаде. Ему не нужно обшаривать ее разум и разбивать его на части; не нужно оставлять ее слабоумной. Волдеморт так поступает, потому как знает Хвоста: тот сбежал бы, если бы поверил, что после этого сможет выжить. Он знает, что ему нужны детали, которые может сообщить только Берта, — особенности защиты и другие мелочи, которые могут его уничтожить, могут сделать все бессмысленным. Он знает, прекрасно знает, что должен сделать; он слишком стар, слишком сломлен и утратил чистоту души слишком давно, чтобы сожалеть.

Он Лорд Волдеморт, в конце концов, а Волдеморт ни о чем не жалеет.

Если он сделает все правильно, будет неважно, что он совершил, ведь Гарри Поттер будет жить — жить в своем времени, в своем теле — и не упадет. Это стоит одной ведьмы, которую жестокая судьба привела в его руки. Это стоит бесчисленного количества жизней, которые он отнял, чтобы дать истории следовать своим чередом.

«Это стоит того, — говорит он себе, глядя на хрупкие руки своего отвратительного тела-развалины. — Должно стоить».

***

Тело точно такое же, как он помнит, и он рассматривает его с восхищением, с торжеством. «Да, да, да, безупречно». Именно это он знает и помнит, он не отклонился от истории, он ничего не уничтожил.

Он помнит речь и произносит ее слово в слово. Он слоняется из стороны в сторону, движется со смертоносной грацией, что приводила его в ужас, когда ему было четырнадцать и он был привязан к могиле.

_Пусть он умрет, пусть он утонет._

Он шипит как раз в нужные моменты, называет те имена, которые помнит, как кричал Фаджу, вызвав раскол между министром и Дамблдором. Он смеется как раз с нужной степенью злобы, с ноткой отрешенности, и этот смех проникнет ему под кожу и останется там — став воспоминанием, возникающим при появлении дементоров.

_Пожалуйста, пусть он утонет._

Затем он поворачивается и говорит Хвосту — никогда не Питеру, никогда не другу его отца, грязной крысе — отвязать мальчика и вернуть ему палочку. Его последователи решают, что он играет в игру, обращаясь с дорогим гостем, как с мышью в когтях, — сам же он думает: «Встань, встань, повернись ко мне лицом, будь готов бежать, когда я дам тебе такую возможность, маленький ты дурак».

— Круцио, — говорит он и равнодушно смотрит, как он сам корчится и кричит: мальчик должен учиться, как учился прежде, должен понять, с чем именно сражается, должен стать сильнее — так все должно произойти.

Он помнит унижение, помнит блаженное небытие от Империо и приказывает себе поклониться — зная, что ослушается, — слегка довольный собственной стойкостью, однако презирая свою наивность и беспомощность.

«Ничтожество», — думает он, наблюдая, как он сам бросается в сторону, падает и прячется; слышит свои всхлипы, вдыхает свой едкий страх. Он должен стать сильнее. Волдеморт должен быть побежден. Этот жалкий ребенок должен научиться. Он должен уметь использовать эти заклинания так же легко, как и Волдеморт, не задумываясь.

Он должен быть в состоянии нанести удар, не предавая себя; должен применять Круцио ради Минервы Макгонагалл, этой храброй львицы; должен накладывать Империо, чтобы добраться до крестража в Гринготтсе; должен смотреть, чувствовать и понимать, что именно ему нужно сделать и кем нужно стать, чтобы уничтожить врага.

— Отойдите, он мой! — кричит он, не потому что помнит об этом, а потому что боится, как бы кто из Пожирателей не переусердствовал, не убил его — и тогда выживет только он, обреченный на бессмертие в плену этого змееподобного тела.

«Беги, беги. Скоро мы встретимся снова, ради еще одного урока».

Он и не подозревал, что можно чувствовать себя настолько усталым.

***

Он появляется в Отделе Тайн как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Сириус падает за занавес. Гадает, в какой момент забыл лицо Сириуса Блэка, почему не заметил, что больше не может ясно вспомнить его опустошенный взгляд — за которым скрывается выжигающий дотла огонь. Гадает, спокойно ли за занавесом.

Затем он вспоминает, что должен дать себя увидеть — где-то рядом, чтобы люди сбежались на шум предстоящего боя, — и уходит.

Счастлив ли он, что потеряет преимущество, будет вынужден выйти в открытую, столкнуться с оппозицией? Теперь он даже не помнит эту эмоцию. Возможно, он доволен. Еще год, два года, и он будет мертв. Мертв, а Поттер все еще будет жив, и если он потерял себя, то тот, другой, — нет.

Ему кажется, что он презирает себя так же сильно, как и сам Гарри, и намеренно проиграть не так уж сложно. В конце концов, не это ли уже произошло? Разве он уже не мертв?

***

Какой-то момент они молча обходят друг друга по кругу, и он позволяет себе помечтать обо всем, что будет у этого Гарри и никогда не будет у него — что он приобрел для него жестокостью, страданиями и бесконечной болью.

Он убивает себя, но все же произносит заклинание, и мир исчезает во вспышке зеленого цвета — в то время как он мечтает жениться на Джинни, завести детей, назвать их в честь величайших людей, которых знал; отправить детей в Хогвартс, как бы это сделали его мать и отец, как сделали их родители. Скромные, маленькие мечты, мечты мальчика-мужчины, которым он когда-то был — станет — будет. Он представляет Рона и Гермиону, счастливых в браке, их детей, которые проводят детство с его детьми, как Рон говорит ему, что наложил Конфундус на своего инструктора по вождению...

Они падают вместе.

***

Он рождается в приюте, крича от ужаса, смятения и ярости. 


End file.
